Après nous les mouches
by Shinoya
Summary: Arc sur le thème des insectes - "J'ai cessé de compter les jours, qu'est ce que ça change de toutes façons ? L'impression d'être ici depuis la nuit des temps m'étreint les tripes."
1. L'Empereur des Mouches

**Disclaimer **Tous ces petits bishos ne sont malheureusement pas à moi

**Genre **: Lettre de Duo à Heero.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Micii Mithynette :p

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**L'empereur des mouches. **

Prison d'Etat – Sank – AC 203

_J'ai cessé de compter les jours, qu'est-ce que ça change de toutes façons ? _

_L'impression d'être ici depuis la nuit des temps m'étreint les tripes._

_Hier, ils m'ont autorisés à écrire une lettre. Comme ça, sans raison. _

_Il paraît même que tu pourras me répondre. Nous verrons bien. _

_J'ai réfléchi des millions de fois à ce que je pourrais te dire si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils me donnaient l'occasion de te parler. Et m'y voilà. Enfin, j'en ai le droit. _

_Mais je n'ose pas. Je n'ose pas tout te dire. Y a-t-il des choses que tu veux garder secrètes ? _

_Ai-je le droit de te parler à cœur ouvert ? De tout ? De rien ? Je n'en sais rien. Tu me le diras, si tu choisis de me répondre. Je ne t'en voudrai**s** pas, si tu ne le fais pas. _

_Parfois je me dis que c'est le fait de t'avoir connu qui fait de cet exil une torture. _

_Peut-être, peut-être que si tu n'existais pas, l'isolement me semblerait plus doux._

_Les autres me manquent aussi. Mais les autres ne sont pas toi._

_Je m'interroge. De quoi pourrais-je te parler ? De ma vie ici ? T'intéresse-t-elle ? _

_Elle doit ressembler à la tienne, entre ces quatre murs. La cellule est confortable, bien plus que certaines de nos planques, même s'il y fait un peu froid l'hiver. Il y fait surtout froid parce que tu n'y es pas. Mais je m'égare. _

_Encore aujourd'hui, je reste perplexe. Jamais je n'aurais cru finir ici, dans cette prison, à quelques mètres de toi, si ça se trouve. Si près, et pourtant si loin. _

_Qui l'aurait cru ?_

_Qui aurait cru que nous finirions ainsi ? _

_Qui aurait cru qu'il fallait 'montrer l'exemple' ? _

_Nous étions les rois, invincibles, indéfectibles…_

_Et c'est la Loi qui nous a vaincu._

_Nous nous croyions au dessus d'elle. Nous nous sommes trompés, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Nous devions forcément être pardonnés, puisque nous avions ramené la Paix. Ça tombait sous le sens. Mais non, même Réléna n'a rien eu à redire. Nous étions des terroristes, et les terroristes doivent finir en prison. A perpétuité. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. _

_Dire qu'ils sont venus nous chercher directement après l'affaire de la môme de Treize…_

_On a même pas eu le temps de se retrouver. On a pas eu assez de temps. _

_Même pendant le procès, ils nous ont tenus à l'écart les uns des autres. _

_Bordel ! Même Quatre… Même Quatre a pas pu s'en sortir, lui, le diplomate. _

_Mais tu sais tout ça aussi bien que moi, non ? Peut-être te sens-tu responsable ? _

_Penses-tu que nous méritions vraiment ce qu'il nous arrive, qu'on paye le juste prix pour nos actes ? _

_Quand on se couche avec des chiens, on se lève avec des puces, hein ? _

_Ici la vie est calme et tranquille, puisqu'on n'a même pas le droit de sortir de notre cellule, mis à part pour notre promenade hebdomadaire de deux heures dans cette cour, carrée, elle aussi. _

_Je pourrais m'enfuir, les exécuter un par un, tous ces gardes, mais je ne le fais pas. Je t'attends, ne sachant pas de quoi sont faites tes pensées…_

_Je t'attends, mais je reste sur mes gardes. Celui qui est trop endormi doit prendre garde à la fourmi. _

_Riras-tu, mon soldat, si je te dis que le Dieu de la Mort n'est plus. _

_Ici, je suis devenu Empereur._

_Je suis… L'Empereur des mouches. _

_Car il ne reste rien. Rien d'autre qu'une ration de nourriture trois fois par jours, une couche, et un peu de lecture. Je m'ennuie, sans toi, mais je ne cherche de poux à personne. J'ai bien fait, puisque aujourd'hui on m'autorise à t'écrire. Après tout, on ne prend pas les mouches avec du vinaigre. _

_Le miel est doux mais l'abeille pique. Que dois-je faire, Heero ? Dois-je la laisser me piquer, ou piquer à mon tour ? Moi qui ai tué la plupart de nos ennemis, moi l'assassin. Ils sont tombés comme des mouches, et maintenant je paye. Est-ce cela, la justice ? _

_Tu dois certainement te demander… quelle mouche me pique. C'est vrai, je délire sûrement. Mais j'espère que tu sauras me comprendre. Je devrais sans doute me sentir coupable, mais je n'y arrive pas. Chaque guerre compte son lot de victimes, parfois nécessaires. Je n'estime pas avoir outrepassé les droits qu'on m'accordait, à ce moment là. Je sais que tu as une autre vision, et que certaines victimes viennent te hanter, mais tu n'es pas plus responsable que moi. _

_J'aimerais te dire plus, mais je n'ose en prendre le droit. Je sais qu'ils liront cette lettre avant de te la remettre, et je refuse que des yeux mal venus entrent dans un univers que tu veux garder secret. J'espère Heero, que tu liras tous les mots que je n'écris pas. _

…………...

A suivre (si ça vous plait)


	2. Le Roi Fourmi

**Disclaimer **Tous ces petits bishos ne sont (heureusement ?) pas à moi

**Genre **: Euh…

**Pourquoi les mouches ? **(Comme certains me l'ont demandé)

Effectivement j'aurais dû m'attendre à ce qu'on me pose la question ! Le truc, c'est que mon cerveau tordu qui me fait écrire n'a pas réponse à tout ! Lol. Donc il y a pleins de raisons sur le pourquoi des mouches, et puis en même temps, y en a pas. J'écris comme je le sens, et je pense que chacun peut y voir un peu ce qu'il veut. Mais bon, je tente de répondre :

Tout d'abord, parce que j'avais envie d'écrire une fic qui reprenait des expressions au sujet des insectes (à la suite d'un pop-up (idée flash de la part de mon tit neurone, Al !)).

Ensuite à cause du livre « Sa Majesté des Mouches » qui dépeint un peu la nature humaine, vue comme cruelle. J'associe à Duo. Je le vois comme un gosse à la moralité douteuse, mais qui pourtant a des principes.

Les expressions, les insectes, etc… deviennent un 'langage codé' entre Heero et Duo, mais ça, normalement, vous allez vous en rendre compte.

Et puis, L'Empereur des Mouches, ça change du Dieu de la Mort, ne ?

Enfin, parce que faut croire que les mouches, ça m'inspire. Lol !

Valà, j'espère que cette réponse sera satisfaisante. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Roi Fourmi**

Prison d'Etat – Sank – AC 203

_Je n'ai pas cessé de compter les jours, même si tu as raison, ça ne sert à rien. _

_Et je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je pourrais te dire s'ils me donnaient la permission de t'écrire ou te parler. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi, ou plutôt, j'ai refusé d'y penser. Parce que ça me bouffe à m'en faire mal aux tripes. Et aussi, parce que je n'y croyais pas. _

_Pourtant ils me l'ont accordée, cette permission. Mieux ! Nous avons même le droit d'entretenir une correspondance régulière, à défaut de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça m'écoeure. Ces hypocrites ! Ces bâtards qui nous ont séparés tout ce temps durant, même lors du procès ; c'est seulement maintenant qu'ils nous autorisent à … A quoi finalement ? A se faire encore un peu plus de mal ? _

_Tu me manques tant que j'en ai la nausée ! Ces quatre murs m'empêchent d'être libre, j'en ai des fourmis dans les jambes. Ton absence, elle, me colle des fourmis dans le cœur. _

_Qu'espères-tu cacher en étant si prudent, Duo ? Tu penses sérieusement que ça ne leur crève pas les yeux ? Qu'ils en crèvent d'ailleurs ! Peu importe que leurs yeux mal venus lisent ces lignes et pénètrent nos âmes ! Qu'ils sachent, ces chiens ! Qu'ils goûtent aux baisers que je n'ai pas eu, qu'ils apprennent les caresses dont ils me privent, qu'ils connaissent le manque qui me tiraille, le manque de ta peau, alors que jamais je n'ai pu la goûter…_

_Je te demande pardon, Duo. Je voulais attendre ; je voulais être sûr. C'est dans un monde en paix que je voulais t'aimer. J'ai tergiversé, un vrai enculeur de mouches ! Nous aurions dû chanter tout l'été, mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Ce fut mon erreur : prévoir. _

_J'aurais dû me laisser aller à ce désir qui coulait dans mes veines aussi sûrement que dans les tiennes, mais je n'étais qu'un soldat, aussi parfait fut-il, je n'étais qu'un soldat. Je ne le suis plus. Si mon amour est devenu l'Empereur des mouches, je me proclame Roi Fourmi. _

_Bien sûr que nous avons tué, à tort ou raison. Et bien sûr que j'ai regretté ; j'ai haï cette navette qui n'était pas la bonne. Honni soit qui mal y pense, n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis détesté, mais jamais je ne me suis senti honteux. C'est la tête haute que j'ai présenté mes excuses. Avec le temps, j'ai appris que je ne pouvais pas savoir ; je ne pouvais pas tout prévoir ; j'aurais dû m'en souvenir. _

_Après ça j'ai travaillé comme une fourmi, bien plus encore, pour amener un rêve à la vie. Un monde en paix, vas-tu me demander ? Non, pas un monde en paix ; juste un monde pour nous. Rien à foutre d'un idéal. L'idéalisme est une doctrine de faible, je ne le suis pas. Je voulais simplement d'un monde où tu n'aurais plus à monter dans ces géants de Fer, un monde où la guerre aurait servi à quelque chose… Quelle blague !_

_Comme si la guerre avait résolu quoique ce soit jusqu'à présent... Tu sais quoi ? J'adule les déserteurs, je les acclame et les soutiens. Peut-être que parmi eux, parmi cet amas de chair humaine, parmi ces insectes, deux d'entre eux ont eu la chance que nous n'avons pas eue. _

_Ne prend pas la mouche, mon Empereur, mais je nous regrette. Je regrette ce 'nous' qui n'a jamais existé. Et pourquoi ? Parce que nous avons fait preuve de courage ; parce que nous étions les 'meilleurs'. Quelle chance nous avions, d'être les 'meilleurs ! Et quelle récompense : finir nos jours dans cette cellule, si près et si loin l'un de l'autre…_

_Alors quoique tu fasses, mon amour, ne te laisse pas piquer, jamais ! La douceur du miel ne fait pas oublier la douleur de la piqûre. Prends tout ! Tout ! Prends le miel et évite la piqûre. _

_Te connaissant, tu dois être à l'étroit dans ta cellule. Mais tu profites comme moi des quelques heures hebdomadaires de promenades dans cette cour, dans cette cour où règnent les insectes. Savais-tu, Duo, que si les mouches s'attachent à un lieu, c'est qu'il y a une odeur… Penses-y, lors de ta promenade._

_Réponds-moi ; je ne saurais souffrir ton absence, maintenant que j'ai goûté à ta plume. _

* * *

A suivre.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Mithy **: Je sais que tu sais combien ta review me fait plaisir ! Tu restes mon auteur préféré, et quoi de plus chouette que de se faire reviewer par toi ?

**Sailor Saiyuki** : Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre te plaise. Vi, il y a une suite : la voilà. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Ylg** : Lol ! Mais non ça ne fait pas tarte du tout ! Je suis contente que cette fic te 'prenne au piège' de la sorte ! Micii

**Shima-chan** : Micii ! C'est tr ès gentil. Bah pourquoi surprise ? C'est normale, pour une fikuse, d'écrire des fics, ne ? En tout cas merci pour ta gentille review !

**Neko** : On parle de Heero dans ce chapitre, tu auras donc la réponse à ta question. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**Yuki **: C'est chouette que tu aimes ma façon de voir Duo dans cette fic ! Micii ! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu attendais une autre fic !

**Isis** : Micii ! Valà la suite.

**Laura Kaede** : Lol ! Pour les mouches, tu peux le prendre comme tu veux, c'est toi qui vois, et chacun lit à sa manière. Y a pas lieu d'avoir honte.

**Anaxarete **: Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon 'style'. Micii !

**TheoryofChaos** : Micii ! C'est super que tu sois 'sous le charme' et que tu trouves que les expressions ajoutent de piment au récit ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**aele** : Waoux, que d'enthousiasme ! Merci, c'est vraiment gentil. Ca me fait plaisir que ça te plaise autant ! Micii !


	3. L'Empereur

**Disclaimer **Tous ces petits bishos ne sont (heureusement ?) pas à moi

**Genre **: Euh…

Désolée pour la lenteur dont je fais preuve en ce moment, j'espère que malgré tout vous continuez à suivre cette fic et que vous me pardonnez pour le retard ! Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus rapidement.

* * *

**Prison d'Etat – Sank – AC 203**

**Cellule de Duo Maxwell.**

-** Bout de papier trouvé dans la cour, recouvert d'une galette pourrie-**

_ Bientôt._

**- Correspondance habituelle-**

_Puisque mes pattes de mouches te manquent, je me plie volontiers à tes désirs, et te réponds comme tu me l'as demandé. _

_Tu avais raison, les mouches ne s'attachent à un lieu que s'il y a une odeur, et lors de ma dernière promenade, c'est ton odeur que j'ai reconnue, ta signature. Je te sentais tout autour de moi ; je t'ai reconnu._

_Mais ma promenade fut écourtée ; un petit malin avait laissé une galette pourrir dans un coin de la cour. Ils en ont fait tout un fromage. Cela n'a pas empêché les mouches de s'y poser, ne t'en fais pas. _

_Tu dis que peu t'importe que des yeux mal venus lisent nos pensées les moins avouables, alors comme toi, je prends le droit de te les faire partager. Ne regrette rien, même si tu te sens Roi des Fourmis. Ne regrette pas d'avoir trop prévu. Ne regrette pas d'avoir voulu nous offrir un monde meilleur. J'aurais pu forcer ton corps à me répondre, à céder, à plier sous les caresses que je ne t'ai pas prodigué ; je ne l'ai pas fait. Parce que je respectais ton choix, et je le respecte toujours. Jamais je ne t'ai haï de ne pas avoir goûté ma peau tant que nous avions le temps. Parce le temps, nous l'avions, nous ne savions pas qu'il nous était compté. _

_Personne n'aurait pu prévoir, ou même imaginer ce qui allait se passer. Ma dernière lettre a pu te sembler amère, et elle l'était par certains égards. Oui, j'aurais voulu partager ces mois, ces années avec toi, en te parlant de vive voix, en te touchant, en te faisant l'amour tous les jours et plus encore. Si tu savais ce que j'en crève de ce manque… _

_J'aurais voulu, oui, mais je ne regrette pas. Jamais je ne pourrai regretter tes lèvres tremblantes m'expliquant, dans ce hangar froid, combien tu tenais à moi. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour te dire que j'avais envie de toi, de partager plus, pourtant tu m'as écouté. J'avais envie de toi au sens le plus large possible. Je voulais tout connaître de toi, découvrir chacun de tes sourires, savoir pourquoi ils fleurissaient sur ton visage à tel ou tel instant, partager tes peurs et tes angoisses, être là contre ton corps pour que tu n'aies plus jamais froid. Et je le veux encore. _

_Je ne regrette pas ton regard quand tu m'as dit qu'on ne pouvait pas, pas encore. Je ne regrette pas ce sentiment étrange, celui d'avoir le cœur qui implose parce que tu me repousses, mais en même temps parce que tu me dis 'pas encore', qu'après la guerre, tu ne vivras que pour moi. Tu ne m'as jamais dit 'je t'aime', Heero, mais j'ai entendu chacun de ceux que tu n'as pas prononcés, et je les entends encore. _

_A cette époque-là, tu m'avais dit 'bientôt'. Aujourd'hui, tu me dis 'bientôt', alors je t'attends. Je t'attendrai jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne me porte plus, c'est une promesse. Même si j'étouffe, même si je me sens à la fois souverain et insecte. Même si je ne suis que l'Empereur des Mouches, même si j'ai tué pour le bien et qu'on n'en retient que le mal. Même si mes principes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, même si je méprise ce monde de paix qui nous a enfermé comme les parias que nous sommes censés être, j'ai gagné le droit de t'aimer. Et tu as gagné le droit d'être à moi, de ton plein gré, puisque tu nous as offert le monde que tu nous as promis. Même si Roi et Empereur sont déchus de tout, le seul droit qu'on ne leur retirera pas, c'est le droit de s'attendre, Heero, alors je t'attends. _

_Je n'ai de cesse de regarder les mouches voler, me rappelant que ce sont les plus maigres qui piquent le plus fort. J'ai froid, et je suis fatigué de cette vie que je passe loin de toi, de ce temps qui s'écoule sans que je puisse le retenir, mais je refuse de partir à sa recherche. On ne rattrape pas le temps perdu, on vit celui qui reste à venir. J'attends, mon amour, mais je refuse de faire la mouche du coche. _

* * *

A suivre.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Laura Kaede **: Pourquoi le fait de se comparer à des insectes veut dire qu'on est tombé bas ? Mah tu le vois comme tu veux. Je sais que Heero est plus démonstratif' que Duo, je voulais changer. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise un peu et que tu attendes la suite. Micii.

**Mithy** : Oui, Heero est lyrique, lol, ça change :p. Merci pour ta review qui me fait super plaisir, mais tu le sais déjà :p, ne ? Chûs et micii !

**Neko** : Je suis contente que tu lises cette fic ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Olivs** : Kikoo ! Lool, heureusement que les rappels à l'ordre existent, mdr ! C'est vrai que ça m'a semblé logique qu'ils aillent en prison, ce sont malgré tout des terroristes. Comment ils savent qu'ils s'aiment sans avoir consommé leur relation ? Parce qu'ils se le sont dit, je pensais l'avoir fait sous-entendre, mah je sais que je me comprends,lol, mais que je ne suis pas tjrs 'comprenable' lol. Mais je pensais de toutes manières développer cela ultérieurement ! Je suis très contente que tu aimes, vu que les 'insectes' n'ont pas bcp de succès, lol. Tout le monde trouve ça bizarre. Donc merci infiniment, tu me rassures un peu !

**Shima-chan** : Je comprends que cette fic te semble dérangeante, et je suis contente que tu me le dises, c'est très honnête, merci ! Ceci dit, je ne changerai pas le thème, sachant que ce qui te 'dérange' est le but même de cette fic, lol. Mais je comprendrais tout à fait que tu arrêtes ta lecture si elle ne te plait pas. Tout ce que je fais ne plait pas, et c'est bien normal. Merci pour ta review, Shima !

**Lihiel** : Lol, je sais pas comment t'as fait pour comprendre d'après le résumé que Duo était une mouche ! Mdr…Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de références aux insectes mais pas à ce point là ! lol.

**Black Sharne** : Micii ! Je suis contente que tu aimes et que tu trouves cette fic différente ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci pour ta review !

**Titia** : Micii, je suis contente que tu attendes la suite !


	4. Le Roi

**Disclaimer **Tous ces petits bishos ne sont (heureusement ?) pas à moi

**Genre **: Euh…

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le Roi**

**Prison d'Etat – Sank - AC 203**

_Oui, Duo, je t'ai écrit « bientôt » et je te l'écris encore. _

_« Bientôt »_

_Parce que seul ce mot me permet de garder les yeux grands ouverts, l'esprit alerte et déterminé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'on m'a remis ta première lettre que j'ai réalisé… que je mourrais lentement. _

_M'en voudras-tu si je donne raison à ce vieux proverbe : 'Loin des yeux, loin du cœur'. Parce que quoi qu'on en dise, peu importe la force qu'on met dans le déni, c'est tellement vrai. Je ne t'ai pas oublié Duo, pas toi, non. Mais j'avais oublié la manière dont tu formais tes mots ; j'avais oublié cette chaleur quinaissait dans mon ventre dès que je pense à toi. _

_Désormais, je m'en souviens. Le simple effleurement de tes lettres m'embrase et me consume, parce qu'au travers d'elles, je vois ta bouche former les mots ; je vois tes lèvres pâles et pleines se mouvoir au rythme mélodieux de ta voix. Je vois tes gestes accompagner chacune de tes paroles, faisant vibrer tes larges mains dont la peau semble si douce. _

_Me croiras-tu, si je t'écris que ce sont ces mains-là, tes mains, qui m'ont fait comprendre que j'aimais les hommes. Non, que j'aimais un homme. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je t'ai écris que j'avais des fourmis dans le cœur. Je n'imaginais pas à quel point c'était vrai. J'ai des fourmis dans le cœur et elles me parcourent le corps, comme des millions d'insectes brûlants. Mon corps était endormi, et mon cœur somnolant, dans l'attente de toi. Dans l'attente qu'on me donne le droit de te voir, de t'enlacer, de te dire ce que je ne t'ai pas dit… Mais ce droit-là, on ne le donnera pas, ni à moi, ni à toi. _

_Tu le sais, Duo, tu le sais n'est-ce pas, que jamais nous ne nous recroiserons du regard, que jamais nous ne consommerons cet amour jugé impur, que jamais plus le son de ta voix ne me parviendra. Tu sais que ces lettres ne sont qu'un simulacre de liberté, qu'une bulle d'oxygène dans un poumon déjà cyanosé. Juste ça, et rien d'autre. _

_Alors avant que ta respiration ne s'arrête, avant que ton souffle ne s'éteigne, je viendrai cueillir ta vie à même tes lèvres mon amour. Et jamais plus tu n'étoufferas, et jamais plus mon cœur ne somnolera. _

_Au Diable les insectes, les mouches et les fourmis. Je ne regrette pas. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir ramené la paix sur cette Terre déjà mourante, mais je refuse d'être puni pour ce crime. Au diable les jugements, la logique ou la raison. Je ne suis plus ni Roi, ni Empereur, je serai le soldat paria qu'ils veulent. _

_Prie pour moi, pauvre pêcheur, car le soldat revient à la vie. J'ai survécu à tout ; je suis parfait, l'expérience du siècle, la réussite de ces messieurs les professeurs. Une perfection si absolue n'a pas à être enfermée, n'est-ce pas ? Que l'arrogance soit notre seule parure et que l'amour soit notre Havre. _

_Alors attends, Shinigami, attends-moi. Le soldat parfait arrive, et il t'apporte ta meilleure ennemie sur un plateau. Et que ceux qui s'opposent à moi fassent sa connaissance. Amen. _

_J'arrive._

* * *

A suivre

Réponses aux reviews :

**Mithy** : Vi, tu as raison, je suis plus à l'aise avec Duo qu'avec Heero, mais c'est mon persos préféré nossi :p. Sinon, oui, il part dans de grandes envolées et des jeux de mots, mais j'aime ce côté-là (que j'imagine) chez lui. Merci pour ta review. Elle m'a fait supra plaisir, mais je te l'ai déjà dit, lol !

**Shima-chan** : lol, je suis contente que la lecture de ce chapitre t'ait fait apprécier un peu plus l'histoire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour ta review ! (tu as déjà dû avoir la suite d'upmo normalement)

**Lihiel** : décidément tu es perdue avec cette fic ! lol. Tu as raison, il y a moins d'expressions, parce que, premièrement y en a pas des millions non plus, et il faut que ça reste compréhensible, et ensuite parce que l'histoire prend un tour nouveau à partir du chapitre 5. Donc valà, tu sais tout ! Merci pour ta review !

**Anaxarete** : Lol, en situation réelle, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils puissent s'échapper mdr. Mais je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise jusqu'ici, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ! Micii pour ta review.

**Yohina **: lol, vi comme ça tu n'as pas dû attendre. Je suis contente que tu trouves cette idée originale et que tu aimes! Mercii !

**Laura Kaede** : Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Merci pour ton enthousiasme et de me reviewer à chaque fois, c'est très gentil !

**Luna Strata** : Kikoo Luna ! Voilà la réponse de Heero, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci pour ta gentille review !

**Tulag** : Moi j'aime ta review ! lol, merci d'être aussi précise dans ton commentaire. C'est super que tu découvres leurs caratères derrière le lyrisme, c'était le but ! Merci beaucoup !


	5. L'héritier

**Disclaimer **Tous ces petits bishos ne sont (heureusement ?) pas à moi

**Genre**: Euh… J'avoue, ça n'a plus grand-chose à voir avec les insectes. Mais il se trouve qu'en cours de route mon neurone a bifurqué. XD. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'héritier.**

- Extrait du journal de Quatre Raberba Winner – **Mars AC 205**.

_Il est de mauvais ton de commencer un acte écrit en usant du pronom 'je'. Donc éviterais-je de commettre cette erreur de langage, même pour rédiger un vulgaire carnet de bord. Que voulez-vous : L'éducation, les bonnes manières ; C'est le monde dans lequel j'ai baigné dès les premières années de ma vie. Et je suppose que certaines façons demeurent malgré l'âge, malgré les morts, malgré la guerre… Malgré tout. _

_Même après toutes ces années passées en prison, j'ai conservé mes manières, thésaurisé mon savoir, cultivé mon langage, comme un amant âgé déploie des trésors pour garder sa maîtresse ; c'était tout ce qu'il me restait. Le Savoir. _

_Les livres étaient autorisés dans nos cellules ; je pouvais donc me livrer à ma quête à loisirs, emmagasinant tout ce qu'il était possible de concevoir en ce monde. A longueur de journée, je ne faisais que cela : lire. Lire et rester immergé dans cet univers tourné vers le langage, la communication, tout en restant isolé dans cet espace clos, privé de tout contact avec le quotidien. L'isolement était de rigueur ; aucun contact avec l'extérieur : ni famille- y compris la famille royale du prince héritier-, ni amis, encore moins anciens pilotes. L'échange de lettres était donc formellement interdit. Du moins, c'est ce que la sentence avait laissé suggérer. C'est ce que **je** croyais. _

_Je ne pensais jamais revoir mes compagnons, ceux qui s'étaient battus à mes côtés, mes frères d'armes. Au fond de ma cellule, mon empathie me transmettait chaque jour leurs émotions, leurs craintes, leurs angoisses, leurs espoirs aussi, et ça me tuait. Au début, j'ai exploité ce don, cherchant à savoir s'ils allaient bien, si l'enfermement ne les faisait pas trop souffrir… J'ai eu tort. Jamais je n'aurais dû chercher à savoir. Je n'aurais pas eu alors à accompagner chacun d'eux dans leur descente aux enfers. Le poids de cinq vies déjà trop usées étaitlourd. Il me tuait, à petits feux, à mesure que les cinq flammes encore vivaces s'éteignaient._

_Alors je me suis rongé les sangs, morcelant ce pouvoir pour l'éteindre, lui aussi. Peu à peu, j'ai effiloché les liens qui liaient mon esprit à celui des autres. Puis je les ai brisés, uns par uns, doucement, parce qu'un choc brutal aurait pume rendre fou. Je m'éloignais des miens, sachant que je rompais le dernier lien que nous avions. _

_Le plus dur fut Trowa, le mercenaire qui me troublait, forçait ces sentiments impropres à un prince héritier, seul mâle parmi une multitude de sœurs. Trowa, le silencieux. Mais je savais écouter ses silences, sa musique et ses yeux. Trowa, à qui je n'ai fait que montrer des bribes d'affection, de légers indices d'attachement. Pourtant je lui jouais tout mon amour au violon. Peut-être sa flûte me répondait-elle…_

_Après, il ne reste plus rien, rien d'autre que des années de réclusion. Pas de tortures, pas de coups, pas de mépris, juste… l'isolement. Peut-être le pire des enfers. Rien à faire mis à part engloutir livre après livre, sachant pertinemment que le temps s'écoule sans nous. Rien d'autre…_

_Puis, un matin froid de décembre, un homme est entré dans ma cellule, avec un photographe. Le flash surpuissant m'a abruti un instant, le temps qu'on m'annonce que j'étais libéré.Je sortaisle lendemain matin, 'de même que mes camarades', m'a-t-on expliqué. Et le luxe : nous bénéficions d'un 'programme de réhabilitation' : on change de nom, de planète, de famille. Tout changeait sauf une chose : nos prénoms. D'après les papiers qu'on m'avait remis, je me nommais 'Quatre Kardec', et j'étais fils unique, orphelin. _

_Le photographe a pris quelques autres clichés – pour les fichiers- puis ils sont partis comme ils étaient venus, dans un souffle. _

_Toute la nuit, j'ai vacillé entre espoir euphorique et angoisse maladive. J'ai eu peur, vraiment peur. Je me suis demandé ce que j'allais faire 'dehors', pensant amèrement qu'ils nous avaient vraiment volé nos vies 'à perpétuité'. Nous étions libres, mais étions-nous vivants ? Ce bonheur-là avait un goût de cendre._

_Je fus le premier à sortir, ouvrant des yeux affamés sur le monde, redoutant d'apprendre quels changements avaient eu lieu, mais surtout, le cœur débordant d'impatience, à l'idée de revoir les miens. _

'…_de même que mes camarades'._

_Je n'ai pas douté une seconde de voir apparaître quatre silhouettes lorsque les portes s'ouvriraient à nouveau. Mais Wufei a fini par se montrer ; il était déjà dehors depuis une bonne heure, caché derrière le coin de la rue. Je lui ai souri, comprenant alors qu'ils nous faisaient sortir un par un. Nous sommes restés côtes à côtes sans mots dire, s'habituant à la présence l'un de l'autre. _

_Puis les lourdes portes se sont ouvertes, laissant apparaître la silhouette élancée de Trowa. J'ai eu le vertige en le revoyant, sans pour autant pouvoir qualifier ce que j'ai ressenti. Il s'est approché et nous a salué d'un signe de tête. Nous nous sommes rendus à l'évidence : nous étions à nouveau des inconnus. Mais nous étions avant tout une unité, un groupe ; alors par instinct, nous avons attendu d'être au complet. _

_J'étais persuadé que lorsque Heero et Duo apparaîtraient, les langues se délieraient, et enfin, nous apprendrions à faire connaissance, une fois encore. Mais au bout de deux heures silencieuses, un garde a ouvert à nouveau les portes et s'est dirigé vers nous. Il a élevé une petite voix aigrelette en grimaçant légèrement :_

_- Pas la peine de rester attendre. Il n'y a personne d'autre._

_Mon esprit a divagué quelques secondes, avant que je ne me ressaisisse, au son métallique des portes. _

_Il n'y a personne d'autre…_

* * *

_A suivre._

Réponses aux reviews :

**Mithy **: lucidité-décision-action. Lol ! C'est tout Heero ! XD. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies trouvé ce qui manquait chez Heer. (Contente aussi qu'il l'ait trouvé :p). Un giga micii pour ta review et pleins de chus !

**Shima-chan** : lol ! Nope, Heero ne va pas piétiner son cœur, enfin je pense pas. :p. Je suis contente que tu continues de lire ! Merci pour ta review !

**Black Sharne** : Ah ! C'est super que tu aies capté l'allusion au fait que eux sont les rois et empereurs et que c'est le monde autour d'eux qui se résume aux insectes. (Contente !). Ça me touche que cette histoire te face autant d'effet. Vu que mon but c'est d'atteindre les lecteurs, c'est un très joli compliment. Micii !

**Aele **: Il ne faut pas être triste. Peut-être qu'un jour ils se retrouveront… Qui sait ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Yuky** : Je suis contente que tu trouves cette fic originale. C'est vrai qu'ici Heero est moins hésitant, t'as entièrement raison. Micii !

**Laura Kaede** : Pas de problèmes. Tu sais je ne vais pas m'arrêter si j'ai moins de review ; c'est vraiment pas une obligation. Mais c'est très gentil de prendre le temps de m'en laisser une quand même. Micii


	6. Le Prince Déchu

**Disclaimer **Tous ces petits bishos ne sont (heureusement ?) pas à moi

**Genre**: Bah heu… Je sais plus trop ! XD. J'espère que les gentils lecteurs qui se sont accrochés aimeront la suite !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : le prince déchu.**

- Extrait du journal de Quatre Raberba Winner – **Mars AC 205**.

_Cette simple phrase a suffit à me glacer le sang, me laissant désemparé, me rappelant trop bien dans quel vase clos j'avais été plongé tout ce temps, incapable de 'savoir'. _

_Il n'y a personne d'autre… _

_Etaient-ils seulement vivants, ou alors étions-nous les seuls à bénéficier de ce programme ? Non, c'eut été manquer de logique. Pourquoi ne libérer que trois d'entre nous ?_

_C'est à ce moment, à cet instant précis, que je compris que jamais plus, les choses ne seraient 'comme avant'. J'avais espéré, malgré ces années de tourmente et de séparation, pouvoir reconstituer la famille que nous étions. Je m'étais trompé, lourdement, et je l'apprendrais plus tard. _

_Je me suis tourné vers Trowa et Wufei, ne supportant plus le poids du silence. _

_Trowa était assis à même le sol, semblant ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, le regard éteint, vide, brumeux. Ce regard-là a achevé ce qu'il me restait d'espoir. _

_Wufei se tenait debout, fier et noble, le menton bien redressé, sans broncher. Exactement la même posture que celle qu'il avait adopté lors de la proclamation de la sentence, durant le procès. Insondable. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'est tourné vers moi, ayant probablement compris qu j'étais la seule personne 'vraiment là'. Il a élevé une voix un peu rauque, usée par le temps, usée surtout par la solitude. _

_- Je m'en vais. _

_Son intonation était sans détour, sans doutes ; je n'aurai pas pu l'en empêcher. Je n'ai même pas essayé. Je n'en avais pas la force. Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de prononcer cet 'au revoir' qu'il attendait peut-être. _

_J'ai simplement hoché la tête, ne sachant pas si je lui disais 'à bientôt', ou si je lui faisais simplement les adieux que nous n'avions jamais eu. _

_Je ne le sais toujours pas. Cela fait maintenant trois mois, et rien ne laisse présager que je le reverrai un jour. J'ai cherché pourtant, mais le dragon sait masquer ses traces, et je pense savoir que je ne le trouverai pas, pas s'il refuse d'être trouvé. _

_Quant à moi, je me trouvais debout, devant l'endroit qui avait été ma demeure ces dernières années, sans la moindre idée de quoi faire. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi perdu. Où devais-je me rendre désormais ? _

_J'ai alors prêté attention au petit dossier que j'avais entre les mains, celui que l'on m'a remis juste avant de me faire sortir._

_J'ai ouvert la couverture verte délavée, lentement, comme si tout se passait au ralenti. Après avoir parcouru les divers documents, je compris que tout était prévu, absolument tout : lieu de résidence provisoire – nous pouvions choisir d'y rester ou non-, nouvelle identité, compte en banque bien rempli –du moins dans mon cas-. Et deux lettres._

_La première de l'Etat de Sank, expliquant en des termes pompeux que nous étions un exemple – j'avais cru comprendre-, mais qu'en raison des récents traités de paix – dont je n'avais pas connaissance-, les menaces terroristes s'étaient faites plus rares. Nous avions le droit de 'sortir', sans battage médiatique, par la petite porte, sans famille pour venir nous accueillir. Deux conditions : Ne jamais, jamais résider tous ensemble dans le même lieu, et ne jamais prendre contact avec nos famille. Aucun contact visuel en tout cas. Nous avions l'autorisations d'échanger des lettres par boite postales interposées. _

_Ainsi, j'appris que jamais plus je ne reverrai ma famille, ou peut-être juste en photo. J'appris aussi par une coupure de journal que le prince héritier- moi- fut publiquement déchu de ses droits et de sa fortune il y a de cela quelques années. Je souris tristement, ouvrant la seconde lettre. _

_Iria ! C'était une lettre d'Iria. Je vis mes mains froisser le papier en tremblant, sentant ma gorge se nouer avant même d'avoir parcouru la première ligne. _

_« Petit frère,_

_Un homme de l'Etat se trouve à mes côtés, insistant pour que je n'écrive que le strict nécessaire. Et j'enrage de ne pouvoir être plus longue. Pardonne-moi. _

_Tu as reçu un compte en banque qui contient plus d'argent qu'il ne t'en faut pour une vie, même plusieurs. Ci-joint tu trouveras l'adresse d'une boite postale où envoyer tes lettres, elles nous parviendront, ne t'en fais pas. »_

_A cet endroit, l'encre avait coulé, et les lettres étaient moins lisibles. Au fond de moi, je savais que c'étaient les larmes de ma sœur qui avaient humidifié le papier. Je luttais pour ne pas y faire écho, avec les miennes._

_« Tu me manques, Quatre. Ton visage et tes sourires me manqueront toujours. _

_Jamais tu ne seras déchu dans nos cœurs. Ta famille t'aime. _

_Je t'aime, petit frère. »_

_J'ai achevé de froisser le papier, luttant pour ne pas sangloter. Je pensais que si je laissais cours à les larmes, juste là, jamais elles ne se tariraient. Alors j'ai serré les poings sur la lettre de ma sœur, avant de la remettre dans le dossier. Elle aussi me manquait._

_J'ai lancé un regard dans la direction de Trowa, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis le départ de Wufei. J'ai compris qu'il n'avait pas encore quitté sa cellule. La quitterait-il un jour ? Me suis-je demandé. _

_Alors, en colère contre lui, contre moi-même, contre ces larmes qui refusaient obstinément de quitter mes yeux, j'ai élevé une voix sèche. Sèche parce que la douceur semblait plus douloureuse :_

_- Je pars aussi, Trowa._

_Il a levé les yeux, mais ses lèvres sont restées closes. Elles le sont toujours. _

_J'ai fait quelques pas, puis je me suis retourné. C'était Trowa. C'était celui que j'aimais que je laissais là. Je ne le voulais pas, pas encore une fois, pas de mon plein gré. Alors j'ai ajouté :_

_- Tu viens ?_

_Je ne redoutais pas le refus. J'étais simplement terrorisé à l'idée de le voir s'effacer, disparaître dans un ombre au coin de la rue, comme Wufei._

_Mais il s'est levé. Il m'a suivi. _

* * *

_A suivre (aussi XD)_

Réponses aux reviews :

**Aele** : Kikoo ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Tu sauras ce qui leur est arrivé dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review !

**Shima-chan** : Oui tu sauras, lol ! Yata ! Je suis supra-hypra contente que tu trouves Quatre émouvant parce que c'est ce que j'ai voulu faire ressentir ! Donc un très gros micii !

**Tulag** : lol, radical dans le bon sens ou dans le mauvais sens ? lol. Je sais que ce changement a pu dérouter les lecteurs, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'introduire cette situation. Valà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci pour ta review !

**Luna Strata** : Kikoo ! Bah je sais pas si la boule va disparaître, lol, mais j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci pour ta review et bisous nossi !

**Mithy** : aah ! –contente- . je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours autant ! C'est super que Quatre te plaise ! Nyo ? Padawan touch ? XD ! Micii !

**Laura Kaede** : Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ta review !


	7. Un autre temps, dans d'autres lieux

**Disclaimer **Tous ces petits bishos ne sont (malheureusement ! ) pas à moi

**Genre**: Bah heu… Je sais plus trop ! XD.

Au fait, je fais des chapitres courts pour coller avec le style de l'histoire, mais je peux les faire plus longs si vous préférez…

Bonne lecture.

Je dois préciser que Mithy m'a (judicieusement) fait remarqué que si Iria n'était pas morte, c'est que cette fic était un léger U.A. Valà ! Micii Jedi !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Un autre temps, dans d'autres lieux. **

****

**Extrait du journal de Quatre (Raberba Winner) Kardec – Avril AC 205.**

_Comment parler de ces interrogations auxquelles moi-même je ne trouve pas de réponse ? Pour quelles obscures raisons ais-je choisi de me poser en témoin ; témoin de vies brisées ; témoin de tentatives avortées… _

_Je l'ignore, peut-être parce que moi seul pouvais tenir ce rôle ; peut-être pour ne pas oublier qu'à une époque, nous étions cinq ; peut-être pour le souvenir de ce passé écrit à l'encre rouge et sanglante. Qui sait ?_

_Mais je m'acquitterai de ma tâche, aussi fastidieuse soit-elle. _

_Le jour de notre sortie, j'ai perdu Wufei ; j'ignorais ce qu'il était advenu de Duo et Heero ; je croyais avoir gagné Trowa. Sur le chemin nous conduisant dans notre nouvelle demeure, j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'elle aussi nous suivait – la solitude-, refusant de se défaire de nous, telle une amante laissée pour compte, obstinée et mauvaise. La solitude nous accompagnait, et je ne le savais pas. Peut-être refusais-je de m'en rendre compte. _

_J'avais une vie à reconstruire, un quotidien à établir ; j'avais des amis à trouver. Cette petite graine qu'on nomme espoir prenait vie en moi avant même que je ne le réalise. Sans doute est-ce le propre de l'homme ; de continuer à espérer. Ne dit-on pas que la vie s'achève si l'espoir meurt ? _

_C'est donc inconsciemment empli d'espoir que j'ai ouvert la porte d'une grande maison vide, prêt à la meubler de souvenir et de nouveaux éclats de rire. Mon seul bagage posé sur le sol, j'ai entrepris de parcourir les pièces sombres, passant de temps à autres les doigts le long des murs, pour m'imprégner de l'atmosphère des pièces. De grands draps blancs recouvraient les meubles vides, fantômes d'une vie passée dans ces murs, témoins d'un passé que je ne connaîtrai jamais. Une autre famille, une autre époque, un autre temps. _

_Doucement, j'ai grimpé les escaliers menant à l'étage, presque avec déférence, m'amusant du grincement régulier qui naissait sous mes pas. J'ai aimé le grincement, sans savoir pourquoi. Enfin un bruit ordinaire ; enfin une sensation connue. Je me suis alors trouvé dans un long couloir, donnant sur quatre pièces en enfilade dont trois chambres, décorées exactement de la même manière. La quatrième pièce, plus petite, est devenue mon bureau, celui où je me réfugie pour rédiger ces quelques lignes. _

_Alors que je découvrais la maison, Trowa est resté sur le pas de la porte, les yeux posés sur le vide, vagues et voilés. J'ai senti mon cœur se serrer, redescendant pour le tirer à l'intérieur et refermer la porte sur l'obscurité nous entourant. J'ai lutté pour ne pas le serrer dans mes bras. J'aurais tant voulu sentir sa chaleur se propager contre moi, sentir qu'il était toujours vivant. Celui qui m'appelait 'little one' me semblait tellement perdu, si lointain et pourtant si proche. _

_Secouant la tête, j'ai avancé d'un pas décidé vers les tentures closes, les ouvrant presque avec frénésie. Ce fut ensuite au tour des draps blancs. Je les ai tous arrachés aux meubles, devenant hystérique. J'ai couru de long en large dans cette maison, voulant effacer tous ces signes qui prouvaient que tout était à refaire, voulant mettre de la vie dans ce qui était endormi depuis longtemps déjà. _

_Au bout d'une demi-heure, j'étais épuisé et vide, aussi vide que le regard de Trowa, toujours debout dans l'entrée. Et Allah je l'ai détesté, cet homme qui me brisait par sa seule présence. J'étais fou ; fou d'amour et de colère. Je me suis posté en face de lui, lui lançant un regard méprisant._

_- Pourquoi tu me fais ça, Trowa ? Tu ne me vois pas ? Tu m'entends, non ? Sinon pourquoi m'aurais-tu suivi._

_Il n'a pas réagi. Ma colère s'est faite folie, lorsque j'ai compris que mon espoir n'était qu'une chimère de plus. _

_- Je te hais ! Je te hais ! Tu es faible et lâche ! Jamais tu ne mériteras ta place dans cette maison. _

_J'ai ouvert la porte en grand, et sa seule réaction fut de se tourner vers moi pour mieux recevoir le coup qui lui était destiné. Il a reculé sous l'impact, dépassant la porte ouverte pour tomber à l'extérieur. _

_- Pars ! Pars puisque tu n'es déjà plus là ! Pars et ne reviens jamais ! _

_Il a relevé des yeux un peu moins vides, toujours voilés. Ses yeux m'ont soulevé le cœur. Puis il est parti, sans un mot. _

_Refermant la porte, j'ai senti mon estomac remonter dans ma gorge. J'ai visité les toilettes. _

_Et ça fait des semaines que ça se passe de la même manière. Je suis malade. Le médecin a parlé d'un choc post-traumatique – sauf qu'il n'y a eu aucun traumatisme-. J'ai arrêté de chercher la cause de mon état, parce qu'au fond de moi je la connaissais. _

_Je me suis concentré sur mes recherches. _

_Déjà un mois que j'ai appris, pourtant les battements qui secouent ma poitrine s'emballent alors que j'écris ces mots : Ils ne sont pas morts. _

* * *

A suivre

Réponses aux reviews :

**Mithy** : Micii (que je t'ai déjà dit sur msn, lol). Tu sais que tes reviews me touchent beaucoup ! (Quoi ? tu le savais pas encore ? XD)

**Shim-chan** : Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait émue, mission accomplie ! Lol. Bien que … je veux pas non plus te faire pleurer… Tu auras bientôt des réponses, c promis. Et ne boude pas trop ! XD. Merci pour ta review.

**Luna**: Rha, c'est super que ça te touche ! Peut-être que la boule partira avec ce chapitre-ci ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review -

**Black Sharne** : Lol, bah c'est pas grave. Les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires. Par contre, je suis contente de savoir que tu suis toujours cette histoire ! Merci pour tes commentaires si détaillés qui me font vivre la lecture de ton point de vue, c'est super intéressant ! Donc micii encore !

**Gayana** : kikoo ! Lol, ça me fait rire que tu en aies marre du 'nian 'nian' (moi aussi, parfois, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de kawaiser un max en lisant certaines fics, lol). En tout cas je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! Merci !

**Aele **: lol, vi tu as bien compris. Quant à savoir ce qu'il en est pour les deux autres… suspens (XD). Merci de suivre cette histoire !

**Laura Kaede** : C'est super que tu aimes 'mon' Quatre. Moi j'aime Quatre tout court, et Duo surtout, lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et voilà la suite -

**Moonfree** : Kikoo ! Ah ben oui heureusement que tu ne t'es pas arrêtée au titre (qui en a perturbé plus d'une ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a mon titre ? lol). Je suis très touchée par tes compliments, et vraiment contente que tu retrouves une certaine justesse dans les sentiments. Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review !


	8. Par procuration

**Disclaimer **Tous ces petits bishos ne sont (malheureusement !) pas à moi

**Genre**: Sans doute un peu angsty et mélancolique, mais avec une touche d'espoir, quand même !

Si vous êtes contentes (contents ? Je pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de garçon qui me lisent !lol) de lire ce chapitre, remerciez avant tout **Mithy** de m'avoir débloquée XD (C'est un comble sachant ce qu'il t'arrive avec tes cervicales :p). Alors Merci beaucoup ma Mithy ! Chapitre pour toi !

Aussi pour ma **Nee-chan** que j'adore et que je ne vois plus aussi souvent que je ne le voudrais !

Encore une note : J'ai finalement décidé de ne pas faire des chapitres trop longs, tout simplement parce qu'il y a très peu de dialogues dans cette histoire, et si je dois attendre d'avoir 8 pages sur word en format 10 (ce qui est ma moyenne de chapitre), vous risquez d'attendre des mois avant la suite. Donc valà ! J'essaye quand même que ça soit un chouia plus long de d'habitude, lol !

Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela ne vous lasse pas.

**

* * *

Chapitre 8: Par procuration**

**Extrait du journal de Quatre (Raberba Winner) Kardec – Avril AC 205.**

_Ils ne sont pas morts. _

_C'était une lettre de Relena. Trois mois que je noyais ma solitude dans les recherches. Trois mois durant lesquels je n'ai fait que sombrer, tentant de créer un simulacre de vie dans cette maison aussi vide que moi, me faisant l'effet d'un fantôme se raccrochant à l'histoire des autres, refusant de croire que la mort était déjà passée._

_Trois mois durant lesquels les portes se sont fermées, unes à unes. La vie change, lorsque l'on n'a plus de 'relations'. Au bout de vingt lettres adressées à divers organismes d'Etat, à divers dirigeants, et même au directeur de la prison, j'ai bien compris qu'on ne me répondrait pas. Alors je me suis déplacé. Mais je n'étais plus Quatre Raberba Winner ; ce Quatre-là semblait bel et bien mort pour tous. _

_Pourtant, il y avait bien quelqu'un. Il y avait bien une personne qui ne m'avait pas oublié. Relena. Elle qui a souffert autant que nous de cette guerre ; elle qui a su installer son autorité au sein du pouvoir. Elle n'a jamais oublié aucun d'entre nous, jamais. Relena, à qui je dois ma liberté ; à qui nous devons tout._

_Je me sens stupide d'avoir cru aux explications concernant notre 'sortie'. Je me sens honteux de l'avoir oubliée, de ne pas avoir décelé qu'elle oeuvrait pour nous 'depuis l'extérieur'. Au même titre que ma famille, je n'ai ni le droit de la voir, ni de lui téléphoner. Au même titre que ma famille, elle a pu au moins m'écrire._

_Une lettre longue et bien écrite, émouvante aussi. Une lettre dans laquelle elle me fait part du soulagement qu'elle a ressenti lors de notre sortie, de son long combat dans cet espoir, ponctué d'actions nouvelles pour la paix. Et je l'ai admirée ; une admiration sans borne pour cette magnifique jeune femme à qui la vie n'a pas souvent fait de cadeaux, pour cette jeune femme qui a su garder la tête haute dans l'adversité. _

_Il n'y avait pas que la paix qui dansait dans les yeux de Relena. Il y avait aussi Heero. Heero qui l'a aimée et respectée. Il lui a donné sa confiance et son affection, la protégeant malgré lui. Cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de l'amour, et c'en était probablement, mais pas cet amour-là. Et elle le savait. Elle l'avait compris bien avant lui._

_Alors qu'il avait l'une des femmes les plus convoitées à son bras, c'était un autre que Heero cherchait du regard, lors des mondanités. C'était à un autre qu'il avait demandé d'attendre. C'était Duo. _

_Mais ma plume s'égare…_

_Relena m'a donc écrit, pour me parler de moi, pour me parler d'elle. A aucun moment elle n'a évoqué Duo, ni même Heero. A aucun moment, jusqu'à sa dernière phrase :_

_« Ils ne sont pas morts… _

_Je me rappelle très précisément de ma réaction, de cette sueur froide faisant s'écouler des frissons le long de mon échine. Je me rappelle de cette chaleur abrupte envahissant mon visage à la lecture de ces mots. En l'espace d'une seconde, la vie reprenait ses droits. Mon sang s'écoulait à nouveau, nourrissant un cœur déjà trop cyanosé. Cela a duré quelques millièmes de secondes, jusqu'à ce que je lise la fin de la phrase :_

…_, mais ne les cherche pas, je t'en prie. Ils sont fous »_

* * *

_« Ils sont fous »_

_Les mots dansaient devant mes yeux tandis que je cillais dans l'espoir, peut-être, de mieux les comprendre. Relena n'était pas le genre de personne à utiliser les mots à la légère. Elle en avait certainement mesuré le poids avant de les coucher sur papier._

_Je suis resté plusieurs minutes immobile, serrant la lettre entre mes doigts, la relisant encore et encore en espérant y trouver un sens caché. Mais rien n'y fit. Relena n'avait pas cherché à me transmettre un message autre que celui que je venais de lire. _

_Je suis resté dans cet état de perplexité quelques jours, m'interrogeant sur les choix qui s'offraient à moi. La seule certitude qui m'habitait était que Relena n'avait pas écrit ces mots à la légère, mais au-delà de cela, qu'étais-je censé faire ?_

_Devais-je suivre son conseil et vivre avec le poids de l'incertitude, me demandant jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ce que signifiait cette mise en garde ? Ou alors devais-je chercher encore, mettant à profit ce nouvel élément au risque de découvrir des ignominies qui réduiraient à néant mes derniers espoirs, ainsi que ce qu'il me reste de santé mentale ?_

_Mais après tout, pour qui vivais-je encore ? J'avais perdu Wufei et Trowa le jour même de notre sortie, mais j'ai continué en m'accrochant à cette ridicule obsession : vouloir à tout prix retrouver Duo et Heero. N'était-ce pas là la mission que je m'étais attribuée ? Vivre en tant que conteur, noircissant les pages de ce carne, avec mes états d'âmes et mes recherches._

_Je ne pouvais pas accepter d'abandonner mon ultime raison d'avancer. C'est donc empli d'une détermination nouvelle que j'ai choisi de continuer. Les portes ne s'ouvrant pas, je décidai de les enfoncer. Après tout n'avais-je pas vécu ces dernières années en paria, déchu de tous mes droits ? _

_Je réalisai que l'une autre ou l'autre effraction n'aggraverait pas mon cas. Je me rappelle même avoir esquissé de nombreux sourires lors de l'élaboration de mon plan, me disant que Duo et Heero m'auraient été d'un grand secours dans cette mission, s'il ne s'agissait pas de retrouver leurs propres traces… _

_Mais j'ai réussi ! J'y suis arrivé, ou du moins j'ai retrouvé des petits bouts de leur vie. _

_J'étais cependant loin d'imaginer un tel… massacre._

* * *

_A suivre (si j'ai perdu personne en route :p)_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Shima-chan** : Lol ! Non, je ne veux pas ta mort, ne t'en fais pas ! JE suis contente si ça te plait toujours ! En tout cas, avec le temps que j'ai mis pour updater, tu as eu le temps de terminer HP6 (mi je l'ai fini :p), lol. Merci pour ta review !

**Mithy** : MDR ! (la gorge nouée par l'émotion…. Et l'envie de faire pipi : elle m'achevée celle-là XD). Merci pour ta review remplie de détail et de ressenti par rapport à ta lecture. Je suis contente si ça te plait toujours. J'ai très peur que ça s'essouffle… Et si tu aimes encore c'est bon signe ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup ma Mithy !

**Black sharne** : Bien sûr que tes reviews m'intéressent ! Peu de lecteurs (et ce n'est pas un reproche, je peux comprendre) prennent le temps de laisser de manière aussi détaillée ce qu'ils ont ressenti durant la lecture ! J'imagine bien qu'en tant qu'auteur ça doit te faire autant plaisir qu'à moi. (Je me rappelle d'ailleurs d'avoir lu Red Tissue et une autre, mais pas encore les autres ) . Sinon je suis bien sûre ravie si ma fic a un tel impact sur toi, et aussi que tu captes si bien ce que j'essaye de faire passer, c'est génial ! Donc merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Luna **: VI je me doute bien que certains attendent Duo et Heero, et ça vendra c promis - ! Sinon j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Pleins de chus et micii pour ta review !

**Choupette** : Lol ! Moi sadique ? Pas tellement au final ! lol, je suis contente que tu suives cette fic avec tant d'intérêt et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Merci pour ta review !

**Moonfree **: Kya ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire un petit bon quand on me dit que qqch que j'ai écrit est 'bien écrit', lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment qui me va droit a cœur !


	9. Quand les morts parlent

**Disclaimer **Tous ces petits bishos ne sont (malheureusement !) pas à moi

**Genre**: Sans doute un peu angsty et mélancolique, mais avec une touche d'espoir, quand même !

Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela ne vous lasse pas. On approche de la fin !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Quand les morts parlent**

**Extrait du journal de Quatre (Raberba Winner) Kardec – Avril AC 205.**

_Bien évidemment, j'étais loin d'imaginer que je devrais m'infiltrer dans la prison qui m'a tant pris, y retourner de mon plein gré qui plus est, et en terroriste, en voleur. J'imaginais encore moins trouver de tels documents._

_Il y avait beaucoup de dossiers, mais aucun n'était aussi épais que ces deux-là ; ceux de Heero et Duo. J'ai ouvert les pans cartonnés, un peu jaunis du premier, pour tomber sur des centaines de pages, toutes volantes ; certaines semblaient vieilles, d'autres moins. Je me rappelle avoir réfléchi à toutes vitesses. Je ne pouvais pas sortir le dossier complet, ni prendre le temps de tout lire sur place._

_J'ai tourné chaque page distraitement, espérant peut-être tomber sur l'une ou l'autre qui attirerait mon attention. Ce fut le cas. Ce ne sont pas les rapports qui m'ont sauté aux yeux, mais plutôt les photos qui les accompagnaient. Des cadavres. Beaucoup._

_J'ai reconnu l'un de ceux qui m'apportaient mon repas, le soir. Il avait été égorgé. Je m'en souviens vaguement, un gentil garçon, toujours poli malgré ma condition de prisonnier. J'ai eu du mal à comprendre… _

_Le rapport contenant les photos faisait état d'une évasion ; les pilotes 01 et 02, évidemment. Mais pourquoi en être arrivé là ? Ce gardien, par exemple, jamais il ne se serait mis en travers de leur route. Mes yeux parcouraient à toutes vitesses les différents rapports de légistes et psychologues, sans pour autant mieux comprendre. Ils semblaient avoir suivi un itinéraire sans jamais s'en écarter, semant les cadavres sur leur passage. Juste ça, simplement. Comme si chaque personne qu'ils avaient croisée était vouée à mourir. _

_Cela ne leur ressemble pas. Pourtant sur ces photos, les victimes montraient des lésions internes, provoquées soit par un objet contondant, soit à mains nues. Nuques brisées, cervicales écrasées … c'était le style de Heero, lorsqu'ils n'avait pas d'arme à feu à portée de mains. Sur d'autres photos, le sang dominait ; les blessures étaient externes, provoquées par un objet probablement tranchant. Duo. _

_Qu'ais-je ressenti alors ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Tout s'est étrangement mêlé dans une nausée atroce qui m'a fait serrer les dents pour éviter de sentir le goût de la bile remonter depuis mon estomac. J'ai senti mes entrailles se tordre à la vue de ces cadavres, mutilés inutilement pour la plupart. J'ai voulu contester, refuser de croire que Duo et Heero étaient les auteurs de telles atrocités._

_Nous avons tous tué, c'est une évidence un peu douloureuse à accepter. Nous n'avons pas toujours tué les bonnes personnes, ni même les vrais responsables, parfois de simples exécutants. Mais pas ça. Pas de victimes inutiles à ce point. Même aujourd'hui, je ne comprends pas. Sont-ils réellement fous ?_

_Combien de temps suis-je rester là à dévisager ces morts qui me crachaient au visage la cruauté de mes amis ? Je ne le sais pas non plus. Ecrivant ces lignes, je commence à peine à comprendre qu'il y a des histoires qu'il ne vaut mieux pas raconter, des passés qu'il ne vaut mieux pas recomposer ; des morts qu'il ne vaut mieux pas déterrer. _

_Mais la machine était en route. Comment en rester là ? Quiconque aurait pu les traiter de monstres, de vils tueurs aux pulsions destructrices, mais moi ? Moi qui les avait côtoyer chaque jour durant la guerre, moi qui avait appris à les connaître, à les aimer, je n'avais pas le droit de laisser à jamais fermée cette page de leur vie. _

_Je n'ai plus vraiment cherché à savoir, mais à comprendre. Mais comprendre impliquait de savoir, de chercher d'autres informations, d'autres faits. Je me suis trouvé happé dans ce tourbillon aux allures de cercle vicieux. Je me suis senti étouffer. Je ne vivais plus ; je survivais, aspirant le peu d'oxygène que je trouvais dans l'une ou l'autre nouvelle information. _

_Mais je digresse, encore. Je n'ai pas parlé des lettres. Parce que ce sont elles qui m'ont aidé à comprendre, à expliquer. Les dates correspondaient, et le directeur s'en serait longtemps mordu les doigts, s'ils n'avaient pas été lacérés de même que sa gorge, ce jour-là. C'était lui qui les avait autorisé à entreprendre cette correspondance, sur l'initiative de Relena, qui plus est. Je comprends à présent ce sentiment de culpabilité qui semblait la ronger tout au long de sa lettre. _

_J'ai trouvé les lettres dans le dossier de Duo, alors que les photos étaient dans celui de Heero. Il semblerait que ce soit lui qui ait fait la démarche. Les rapports ne sont pas très clairs. Plus beaucoup de personnes ne sont là pour en parler, et les systèmes de sécurités ont été débranchés dès que Heero est sorti de sa cellule. Comment ? Aucune idée. Et je pense que je ne le saurai jamais._

_Les lettres m'intriguent. Elles sont doucement violentes ; elles secouent sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi. Elles secouent parce qu'elles sont injustes, mais tellement vraies. Ils ont tous deux méprisés les 'chiens' qui les avaient séparés. Ils ont été jusqu'à massacrer leurs gardiens, tous. _

_Ce ne sont pourtant pas les gardiens qui ont décidé de leur procès ou de leur réclusion… Ont-ils décidé de vivre en marge de tout et de tout le monde ? Ont-ils décidés de vivre fous, d'amour et de colère ? _

_Le dossier de la prison ne répond pas à ces questions. _

_Les fichiers des preventers, si. _

_Il y avait une autre lettre ; une seule. La dernière. _

* * *

RE-note : Hé hé ! J'ai vu que avait mis au point un système de réponse 'directe' aux reviews (pour les reviews qui ne sont pas anonymes en tout cas). Je vais donc pouvoir vous répondre avec ce système là (Enfin, si il y a des reviews, lol)

Réponses aux reviews :

**Laura Kaede** : lol ! Vi tu es définitivement bizarre. En tout cas je suis contente que ça et plaise toujours !

**ElangelCaido** : Pour les reviews, c'est pas grave, elles sont loin d'être obligatoires, mais ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu lis cette histoire et qu'elle te plait. Voilà la suite, et merci pour ta review !

**Aele **: XD ! Mais euh ! Pourquoi tout le monde s'excuse de ne pas avoir reviewé ? C'est quand même pas comme si j'exigeais de recevoir des reviews :p. En tout cas je suis contente que tu suives toujours cette histoire ! Merci pour ta review !

**Black Sharne** : JE suis contente que cette fic ait un tel impact (sur toi en tout cas, lol). Ca m'encourage beaucoup ! Merci pour ta gentille review ! (Je lis pas vraiment les fics HP, même si j'en ai déjà survolé quelques unes - mais pourquoi pas !)

**Calamithy** : Rha ma Mithy ! T'as mis le doigt dessus (encore !). C'est exactement ça : C'est Quatre qui est absent et les deux autres omniprésents. J'aime quand tu comprends tout tout de suite… Merci pour ta review Jedi!

**Tulag** : LOL ! On me l'avait jamais sortie celle-là : « se flageller avec des orties fraîches ». Ca a eu le mérite de me faire rire ! lol. JE suis contente de ne pas t'avoir perdue en route ! Merci pour ta gentille review.

**Shima-chan** : lol ! Que de questions ! Tu sais pourtant que je ne réponds jamais aux questions, lol. C'est super que tu suives toujours cette histoire ! Merci !

**Magdalen Zoldik** : Kikoo ! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise ! Merci pour cette review, et aussi pour celles sur mes autres fics qui m'ont fait très plaisir !


	10. La vie que je ne vivrai pas

**Disclaimer **Tous ces petits bishos ne sont (malheureusement !) pas à moi

**Genre**: Sans doute un peu angsty et mélancolique, mais avec une touche d'espoir, quand même (quoique...).

Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela ne vous lasse pas. Avant-dernier chapitre!

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : La vie que je ne vivrai pas**

**Extrait du journal de Quatre (Raberba Winner) Kardec – Avril AC 205.**

_Il y avait une autre lettre ; une seule. La dernière. _

_Je me rappelle du tremblement incessant de mes mains au moment de cliquer sur l'icône luminescente…_

_Une lettre dans un fichier consacré aux deux 'terroristes' classés ' parmi les plus dangereux'. J'ai grincé des dents à la lecture de ces mots. 'Dangereux', oui. Mais ils ne sont pas nés dangereux ; ils ne sont pas nés pour tuer, ni même pour la guerre. Personne ne naît pour ce genre de chose. L'Etat, l'armée, Oz et les Mads nous ont rendus dangereux, tous, pour après nous punir comme de vulgaires criminels. C'est ce que nous sommes aux yeux du monde. Heureusement qu'aucun d'entre nous ne se battait pour la gloire éternelle ou la notoriété. Non, nous n'étions que les enfants rois d'une bande de professeurs qui nous ont placé en première ligne, pilotant leurs nouveaux jouets. Certains jouets sont plus vrais que nature. _

_Dangereux, donc. Oui, ils le sont. C'est indéniable. Ils le méritent, à présent, leur statut de criminel, même si l'admettre m'écorche les tripes, même si écrire la vérité me fais mal aux doigts, mal à l'intérieur. C'est mon sang que je verse dans ces quelques lignes, après tout. C'est ma vie qui s'écoule, car après cette dernière retranscription, que me restera-t-il ? Peut-être est-ce pour cela que mon récit se fait de moins en moins maîtrisé, peut-être est-ce pour cette raison que je m'égare sans cesse, me perdant dans les méandres du peu d'esprit qu'il me reste. Peut-être mon âme refuse-t-elle de laisser s'épancher le dernier chapitre de leur histoire, refusant de me laisser clôturer la mienne. J'ai vécu ces quelques mois à travers eux. J'ai retrouvé leur trace et pourtant la sensation de les avoir perdus à jamais me tiraille. Quel espoir reste-t-il après cette lettre ?_

_J'aurais aimé pouvoir effleurer le papier du bout des doigts, contempler l'écriture fine et penchée de celui qui était autrefois mon meilleur ami, sourire tristement de ce dernier contact avec Duo … Oui, c'est Duo qui a écrit la lettre. Et c'est à son meilleur ami qu'il s'adresse, à moi… A qui d'autre ?_

_Je n'ai pas pu lire la vraie lettre, devant me contenter d'imprimer les mots de Duo sur un papier blanc impersonnel et de mauvaise qualité. Mais les derniers mots que Duo m'a adressés doivent être joliment présentés, comme on place une belle photo dans un cadre trop cher. Alors, comme on habille avec précaution un mort pour la veillée funèbre, je couche les mots de Duo dans mon journal, évitant soigneusement de raturer, penchant plus que d'ordinaire les pleins et déliés(1), pour rendre hommage à mes amis, à Duo, pour laisser derrière moi un héritage autre que la poussière à nouveau accumulée sur les meubles. C'est mon au revoir ou mon adieu, mon baroud d'honneur._

_« Quatre, _

_Même si d'autres la liront bien avant, c'est à toi que j'adresse cette lettre, parce que je sais qu'un jour tu chercheras à retrouver notre trace, à comprendre ou à expliquer ce que tu découvriras. J'aimerais te l'expliquer moi-même tu sais, j'aimerais trouver toutes les raisons du monde pour excuser ce que nous avons fait, j'aimerais nous donner des circonstances atténuantes, mais il n'y en a pas. Pas pour ce genre d'acte. _

_Je sais que ton regard sur nous changera probablement, que tu seras peut-être même écoeuré d'avoir un jour été notre ami. J'en ai conscience, même si j'espère au fond de moi que tu sauras trouver les excuses que je n'ai pas. _

_J'ignore si j'étais fou ou simplement désespéré, si j'ai eu raison ou tort. L'amour et la haine sont deux sentiments si proches… et leur combinaison ne donne lieu qu'à des actes passionnels, tu sais. Des actes parfois cruels et égoïstes, des actes qui détruisent pour mieux construire et détruire à nouveau ensuite. Des actes qu'on ne maîtrise que rarement. Alors oui, je suis certainement fou, Quatre, car j'ai choisi cette vie d'amour et de mort plutôt qu'une autre. J'ai choisi de suivre Heero dans cette course folle vers un monde rien qu'à nous, dans cette utopie que seuls deux être aliénés peuvent concevoir. Nous sommes aliénés, tu sais, nous sommes devenus étrangers au monde pour ne vivre que pour nous, que par nous. _

_Je l'aime; je ne l'aime pas comme il le faudrait, mais je l'aime. Sa peau me manquait avant même de l'avoir goûté, son odeur est ancrée en moi comme le parfum du bonheur, ses yeux sur moi sont mon seul miroir, sa présence est mon oxygène. C'est lui qui définit ma réalité, mes principes, ma vie. S'il le faut, je tuerai encore, inexorablement, sans regrets, sans lâcheté, avec pour seul mobile mon amour et pour seul excuse ma folie. _

_Pardonne-moi ces mots, Quatre, mais je te dois la vérité. C'est pourquoi je refuse que tu nous cherches ; je refuse de te revoir ou de prendre encore contact avec toi. Cette lettre est et restera la dernière. Je refuse de t'imposer un tel choix, alors je le fais pour toi. Je refuse de te corrompre en te demandant d'accepter un tel choix de vie, de t'obliger à faire fi de tes principes par amitié. Je ne te forcerai pas à suivre la même voie que moi, que nous. _

_Je suis avec lui, même si j'ignore pour combien de temps. Peut-être finiront-ils un jour par nous attraper. Mais en attendant, je vis Quatre. Alors vis aussi. _

_A l'heure où je t'écris cette lettre, tu es encore enfermé entre ces murs de pierres froides, mais je sais qu'un jour tu en sortiras. Je sais que Relena ne cessera jamais son combat pour vous. Et le jour où tu sortiras, Quatre, je te demande de vivre._

_Vis la vie que je n'aurai pas. Installe-toi, marie-toi et adopte des enfants… Je sais que tu aimes Trowa, dis-lui ! Dis-lui avant même de prononcer une autre parole, avant même de penser à quitter le quartier de la prison. Chasse vite au loin ta solitude et tes mauvais souvenirs, construis une vie remplie d'amour et d'amis. Ne garde pas de place dans ton cœur, donne-le tout entier. Parce que c'est ça la vie, Quatre, c'est aimer. Aime de toute ton âme et abreuve-toi de l'amour de celui qui t'a choisi. Tu verras, la grisaille du matin disparaît, même les jours de pluie sont heureux… Sois heureux._

_Tu as été le meilleur ami que je n'aurai jamais plus ; je ne t'oublierai pas Quatre. Et je veux penser à toi en me disant que tu sauras trouver le chemin tout seul… C'était peut-être toi, le plus fort d'entre nous. Alors continues d'être toi, continues de ressentir si bien les choses, et ne laisse plus personne s'éloigner. Tu me manqueras toujours, Quatre, mais mon cœur est déjà trop rempli tu sais. Emplis le tien aussi… Vis maintenant Quatre, car quand notre vie sera écoulée, il ne restera que les mouches_...

_Adieu, Quat-chan, et sourit pour moi, en souvenir de nous cinq. »_

_Je n'ai pas pleuré, juste esquissé un sourire triste, empli de toutes les larmes du monde. Duo a raison, j'ai été écoeuré ; j'ai été déçu et furieux, et pourtant je lui ai trouvé des excuses. Et pourtant mon amitié est restée intacte. Comme je le comprends à présent… _

_Les mots dansent devant mes yeux ; ils résonnent comme si les paroles avaient été prononcées tout haut. _

_Je dois vivre, aimer de toute mon âme selon toi, Duo. Je t'admire d'avoir réussi, tu sais. Je vous admire tous les deux. Mais chez moi, la grisaille du matin est bel et bien présente. J'ai donné mon cœur tout entier, il y a quelques temps déjà. J'ai voulu construire une nouvelle vie. J'ai vraiment voulu, tu sais. _

_Mais ici, Duo, il n'y a plus personne à aimer. _

* * *

A suivre pour l'épilogue !

* * *

(1) délié : En calligraphie, la partie fine d'une lettre 

plein : La partie d'une lettre qui est formée par un plus gros trait.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews ('anonymes') :

**Aele** : Lol, c'est très gentil de m'écrire une review à chaque chapitre et ça me fait vraiment plaisir, mais non ce n'est pas obligatoire et tu le sais bien. Je suis ravie que tu suives toujours cette histoire et j'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'à la fin. Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras les réponses à tes questions dans les prochains chapitres. Merci pour ta review !

**ElangelCaido** : Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu accroches autant et que tu trouves cette fic un peu 'différente'. Et oui, tu as bien raison les reviews font vraiment plaisir. C'est super de savoir ce que les gens pensent de ton histoire, mais tu le sais aussi : elles ne sont pas obligatoires. Attention ! Je ne crache pas dans la soupe. Je le dis et le répète : les reviews me font super plaisir. D'ailleurs, merci pour ta gentille review !

**Yohina** : Kikoo ! Je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire. Ne t'en fais pas, tu sauras bientôt ce qu'il s'est passé. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt peut-être !


	11. Et j'ai recommencé à vivre

**Disclaimer **Tous ces petits bishos ne sont (malheureusement !) pas à moi

**Genre**: Sans doute un peu angsty et mélancolique, mais avec une touche d'espoir, quand même !

Bonne lecture. C'est la fin !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Et j'ai recommencé à vivre.**

**Extrait du journal de Quatre (Raberba Winner) Kardec – Juillet AC 205.**

_Les mois ont passé depuis la lettre de Duo. Tout le monde sait à quel point le temps peut être égoïste. Il passe et s'écoule sans se soucier de rien, sans oublier personne sur son passage. Les jours se sont mués en semaines, et les semaines en mois. C'est ainsi que vont les choses, immuablement…_

_J'ai relu la lettre, des dizaines, des centaines de fois. Les mots se sont gravés d'eux-mêmes dans ma mémoire, si bien que je n'eus bientôt plus besoin de déplier le papier pour la parcourir à nouveau. Les mots de Duo m'ont fait mal, mal à n'en plus pouvoir respirer, à m'en enfoncer les ongles dans la chair pour avoir mal ailleurs. Pour ressentir quelque chose de physique, pour donner une raison à ces larmes, pour ne pas avoir à me dire 'c'est de ta faute'._

_Ici, il n'y a plus personne à aimer, et c'est de ma faute. _

_J'ai regardé le sang s'écouler de mon corps pendant des heures, pendant des jours peut-être. Ce n'étaient que des blessures superficielles, mais elles me rappelaient que j'étais vivant, que je ressentais encore la douleur ; une douleur autre que cette ritournelle lancinante. Une douleur autre que celle de l'absence. J'étais sorti de prison, libre, enfin. Pourquoi ne m'étais-je jamais senti aussi seul ? _

_Tu me manquais Trowa, tu me manquais et je perdais la tête… Je n'avais rien d'autre à perdre, après tout. Heero est la vie de Duo. Ils s'aiment à leur manière, avec leurs torts et sans raison, mais de tout leur cœur. _

_Je suis celui qu'on surnomme 'le cœur de l'espace' et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'être vide, sans âme. Et je m'étais arraché le cœur, tout seul… Je n'ai pas su lire tes silences. C'est pourquoi je t'adresse les mots qui clôtureront ce chapitre de ma vie, de mon histoire. _

_J'étais si fatigué, d'être seul. J'en crevais de me dire que c'était moi qui t'avais chassé, que j'étais la source de mon propre désarroi. J'étais fatigué d'être ici ou là, à errer dans cette grande maison vide. La lettre de Duo était arrivée trop tard._

_Il n'y avait plus personne à aimer, Trowa. _

_J'étais si fatigué de me battre sans raison, de me maintenir en vie sans y trouver le moindre but. Ca fait mal, tu sais, de se dire que ses blessures ne guériront pas, que la peine est trop présente, de réaliser que le temps n'effacera rien. Et j'avais beau crier ou hurler, j'avais beau serrer les poings de toutes mes forces, rien ne changeait. _

_Pourtant j'ai chassé mes larmes d'un revers de la main un matin de grisaille, me disant que j'aimerais encore, un autre que toi. Pour la première fois je suis sorti sans but ; et je suis revenu seul. _

_Les larmes ont coulées et je me suis rappelé du temps de la guerre. Je me suis rappelé que lorsque nous partagions notre chambre et que je pleurais, tu ne laissais pas les larmes descendre le long de mon menton. Non, tu les arrêtais doucement en effleurant ma joue du bout des doigts, en murmurant 'ne pleure pas, little one'. Je me suis rappelé que c'était toi qui chassais mes peurs, toujours. _

_Je me suis rappelé … qu'il n'y avait que toi. _

_Il n'y a que toi qui gardes tout de moi, Trowa. Il n'y a que toi qui me rends heureux. Si tu pars, tu laisses aussi ma vie derrière toi. J'aurais dû te le dire, au lieu de te chasser… Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je regrette, tu sais._

_Alors j'ai pensé à toi. A toi, et rien qu'à toi, en m'oubliant un peu. J'ai réalisé que je n'étais probablement plus celui que tu voulais, celui que tu appelais 'little one'. Je suis sorti du bureau un peu en titubant, parce que le choc fut rude. J'ai eu très mal puis plus rien, juste un grand vide qu'il fallait à tout prix combler. _

_Un grand vide, oui, voilà ce qu'il y avait à la place qui aurait dû te revenir. Les suppositions douteuses et les appréhensions étaient parties, la solitude aussi. Parce que finalement, ce vide était plein de toi, même si tu n'étais pas vraiment là. Il me restait pleins de souvenirs à explorer. _

_Encore aujourd'hui, j'ignore ce qui a bien pu provoquer ce changement en moi. _

_J'imagine que je dois ce dernier soubresaut d'espoir à mon 'cœur de l'espace'…Parce que c'est en pensant si fort à toi que je l'ai senti vibrer à nouveau. C'était étrange, de ressentir quelque chose naître à nouveau en soi, ce lien si fort que j'ai passé tant de mois à détruire en prison. _

_Ca me faisait mal de te sentir souffrir, ça me faisait mal et je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Enfin, je pensais à toi…et à ce don qui me permettait de te sentir un peu, même si tu étais loin._

_Je suis allé jusqu'à la chambre que j'avais choisie, observant d'un œil nouveau les rideaux bleu pâle assortis au couvre-lit. J'ai sourit en me disant que j'aurais dû choisir du vert plutôt. _

_Je me suis assis sur le lit, doucement, de peur de briser un espoir si fragile, de peur de me briser moi-même le cœur pour la deuxième fois. Et puis, doucement, j'ai fermé les yeux en m'allongeant. Et j'ai pensé à toi. Juste ça._

_Juste ça pour reconstruire tout doucement un petit fil, un peu fragile, mais un lien tout de même. Je réparais mon empathie en construisant un pont vers ton âme, Trowa. Je me réparais le cœur. _

_De cette manière, même si je n'étais pas avec toi, je pouvais être heureux quand tu l'étais, je pouvais te consoler tendrement quand tu étais triste. Je pouvais être avec toi, et tu étais en moi, pour toujours._

_J'ai commencé à être heureux, même si tu me manquais toujours horriblement. Je te sentais vivant, quelque part entre mon cœur et mon âme. _

_Alors la maison s'est sentie vivante, elle aussi. Peu à peu, j'ai posé des cadres a murs, j'ai décoré les pièces tout doucement, en prenant mon temps. J'ai gardé une photo de toi dans mon bureau, aussi. La maison n'était plus vide, mon cœur non plus. Seule ta présence me manquait. _

_Ta présence… _

_Un jour quelqu'un a sonné à la porte d'entrée, au beau milieu de l'après-midi. C'était toi._

_C'était toi. _

_J'ai réfléchi à toute vitesse, sans même chercher à connaître la raison de ta présence. J'ai réfléchi aux mots que j'aurais pu employer pour te le dire. J'ai réfléchi si vite que je ne savais plus. Je t'ai dévisagé, ne trouvant rien d'autre que :_

_- Trowa ?_

_Tu as souri doucement devant mon air ahuri, puis tu as murmuré d'une voix calme :_

_- Je te sens, Quatre. Je te sens…_

_Tu as posé ta main sur ta poitrine, là où se trouve ton cœur._

_- … ici. _

_Et j'ai recommencé à vivre. _

* * *

Fin. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu! Merci de l'avoir suivie! 

**Réponses aux reviews 'anonymes'**

**ElangelCaido : **Je suis contente que tu trouves cette fic différente et que tu accroches. C'est adorable de me laisser tes impressions, merci ! J'espère que la fin ne te décevra pas !

**Aele : **« et t'es pas resté vivant tres longtemps après ça, mais bon ». Soit j'ai mal compris, soit tu as mal compris lol. Duo n'est pas mort (en tout cas pas encore ; je laisse le choix au lecteur d'imaginer s'il se font prendre par la suite ou non.). Mais je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu en tout cas ! C'est super ! Merci beaucoup pour la review, et j'espère que la fin te plaira !

**Yohina : **Kikoo ! Merci pour ta review adorable ! C'est très gentil. Je suis contente que cette fic te touche ! A bientôt peut-être.


End file.
